Eren The Rogue Assassin
by Cyflower
Summary: Meet Eren Yeager, one of humanity's youngest and greatest assassins who took after his older brother who went missing after his last mission. 4 years later, Eren becomes the leader of his brother's guild, Rogue.. He then goes on his first mission alone and finds himself bringing back a lone girl.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge **

He watched him leave with a man and a woman. He watched them disappear into the forest. He then waited. Waited. And waited. 5 weeks passed. Not a single letter. No message. What happened to him? Why was the younger boy crying as he waited?

"He's dead, Eren...he hasn't been back in 5 weeks!"  
"Please Eren, you have to be strong!"

Everyone kept trying to calm him.  
"No...he's not dead. I know big brother more than anyone. He's strong!" Eren yelled at the guild members.

But he knew he had to just accept the fact that Levi Jaeger was dead.

~3 years later~

Eren's point of view

'Ill be strong Levi! I'll take your place! I'll be strong!' I said to myself as I shot an arrow at the practice grounds. 'Bullseye. Just like Armin said.' I smirked and grabbed another arrow.  
"Eren!" I heard someone yell my name and messed up my shot. I angrily turned around to Armin. I relaxed.  
"What?"  
"My grandfather, he said that, you have to become the leader of our guild or else we will be weak again!"  
It was true...ever since my brother, Levi died, I wasn't old enough to become a leader. But now I was. I nodded and soon enough I was the leader of the guild my brother had created long ago. Rogue.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a year since I finally became the leader of the guild Rogue. And today marks the death of my older brother...or at least when he went missing as I kept saying. I sighed as I looked out the window of my room.  
"Eren! Open the door! I got great news for you!"  
I looked at the door slightly irritated but curious. Great news, huh? "The door's open, Armin!"  
The door slammed open and in came Armin smiling. "I found a job for you!"  
"Job?"  
"Yeah! A man came by saying 3 men are on the lose with a large bounty on their heads."  
"Not interested."  
"But Eren-"  
"I said I wasn't interested."  
I heard Armin sigh. "He said that they might be heading west from here. And I did some research in town, and apparently there's Asian clan up there. The last Asian clan in existence! If you help them, they might give you a reward!"  
"Yeah...death. Armin, you know what happened to Levi. He went west as well on his last...mission. His last mission which was to murder that man, Kenny Ackerman! Now where is he? DEAD!"  
I knew Armin finally gave up on trying to make me do the job when I head footsteps and the door closing. I looked back out the window. Maybe I will do it...i can find out what happened to him.


	3. Chapter 2

(Mikasa's POV)

"Mikasa! Can you get the door for your father?"  
I sighed as I looked up from my book. "Alright, mom..." I put my book down, and immediately I felt like I shouldn't open the door. 'Stupid...its just dad...nothing to be scared of...' I muttered to myself. But there was something to be scared of. My dad has anger issues. When he hunts and never gets anything he comes home and hurts my mother and I...like last time.

I opened the door and I was immediately slapped. "The door should be open when I reach this door, not when I knock!" I heard him say. I looked in his eyes, there was fury in his eyes. I quickly got up trying to get to my room, but instead I was pulled by my hair and slammed into the wall. I heard my mother rush into the room finally yelling at my father. That's when he hurt her as well. But I couldn't see anything when unconsciousness took me away. I then woke up in a different bed. Big red words were painted on the wall.  
"Hospital"  
Oh...the door opened and in came my father. His face was odd. "I'm sorry...Mikasa...about yesterday...i was just so angry...i didn't get a single kill which meant no food for us..."  
I didn't say anything...

I quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Welcome ba-" My eyes widened. 3 men were at my door. One was holding my father. My now dead father. "M-MOM!" I quickly ran to the kitchen. "We need to leave! Quickly! Please mom!"  
"What's goin-"  
"Hello sweeties...now be good girls and stand still." One man said.  
"Like hell we will!" My mother...she ran at them, knife in hand.  
In the next few seconds my mother's fate was chosen. Death.  
I...I have to run! I need to go! I turned my head to go run at the back door, but before I could immediate pain stopped me and darkness took over my sight.

/Sorry for the short chapters...but...i just want to put you guys on edge at the beginning before making the chapters longer. This story will be updated every week! Please vote!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Eren's POV)

When I finally agreed to the mission, Armin made me get onto a horse and threw a backpack at me. I chuckled quietly. "Better than wasting time…" I heard him say as I took my leave. Soon enough I was far away from the guild headquarters. Armin's words from when I agreed stuck to my ears like glue.

"Be careful, these 3 men are dangerous. You might have to fight them right away if there are any hostages."

(Mikasa's POV)

"…its…cold…" I muttered opening my eyes to 2 men talking to each other near me.

"You sure she'll sell for a good price? Her dad looked more European than Asian."

"No, she won't you jackass! This girl isn't even pure like her mother. We could've sold her mother for a good price if you didn't kill her!"

"That bitch ran at me with a butcher knife!"

"Whatever…"

"Is it okay if I check this girl out a bit?"

"Go ahead…but you better leave her a virgin."

My eyes widened. 'No.' I tried to move, but I couldn't. I saw the man look down at me. His smirk scaring me more. "Good morning brat."

As he said that he kicked me making me lie on my back. "Let's have some fun, shall we?''

15 minutes earlier.

(Eren's POV)

I finally got to the town. The only problem I was facing was in front of me. "Where the hell is everyone?" The place was fucking deserted. I then noticed the front door was broken down on the first house. I got off my horse and inspected the inside of the house. And there, laying on the wall side by side were a man and woman. Fresh wounds showed on their bodies. A quick death. I looked around. A family portrait laid on the ground. "Shit. Where's the girl?" I muttered as I ran to the wide open back door. I noticed a trail a bit farther from where I stood and quickly ran back to my horse and followed the trail. "They must've kidnapped her…fucking filthy bastards." Soon I was facing an old house. I made sure I had a few knives in my pockets and took my sword out of my scabbard. I looked through a window. 'Assholes!' There the man sat on the girl with a disgusting grin on his filthy face. I ran to the door and quietly opened it. I took a knife out of my pocket and threw one at the back of the man on the girl before closing the door and placing a knife in the cracks of the old wood. I smiled and stood back a couple feet. The door then opened and immediately the old bastard stepped on the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach with my sword.

"Listen close, you filthy fuck. Remember me in the depts. of Hell. Know that you will always be haunted with the innocent victims you and your buddies killed. You will never be granted with a new life, you sun of a bitch!" I yelled as I took my sword out of his stomach and straight into his heart. I took my sword from his now dead body and walked to the girl. "It's okay now. They're gone now." I smiled putting my sword down and taking one of my knives and cutting through the thick rope. "My name's Eren Yeager. I'm an assassin."

Her quivering voice sounded so scared and sad. "The-there were 3 of them…"

My eyes widened as I heard loud footsteps. I turned around and made a dash for my sword. Before I could grab my sword I was kicked. "You….you did this to them?! You brat!" I immediately closed my eyes for the impact. I opened my eyes and suddenly hands surrounded my neck choking me. I was then face to face with the man. I looked at the girl. Her eyes widened.

"F-fight that's the only w-way to win! I-if you don't you'll lose!" I choked out.

I watched the girl pick up my sword and just from where I was. I could see her shaking. "Fight!" I yelled again. And in a split minute she ran at the man chocking me and he was dead. I slightly smiled and looked at her.

"T-thanks." I said.

"N-no…thank you for saving me earlier…m-my name is Mikasa…Mikasa Ackerman."

"Oh…lets go outside and let the animals deal with these things." I took her hand and walked outside.

"S-so-. " I cut her off when I noticed her shivering.

"You're cold…here." I took my scarf off and held it out for her.

"Thanks…w-which way is my village?"

I looked at her confused. "You're going back there? N-no one's alive…" I muttered the last part.

"I'm aware of that…I just want to give my parents a proper burial…and then I'll go to my uncle's home north of here."

"N-north?! The closest northern village is a 7 day trip! Going through freezing mountains and ice lakes!"

"I know…"

"Why don't you come back with me? My guild is only a half of a day trip west. We'll get there when it starts getting dark if we leave now."

Mikasa hesitated. "Al-alright…but I rather bury my parents first."

I nodded and helped her on my horse before getting on myself and then we went towards her village.

/A.N. Aye! How's the story? Bad- oh if you hated it that much…just kidding! hA….nah…


End file.
